


Ignite my Spark

by Stereksale7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-everyone's alive, Derek is an idiot sometimes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sort of AU, Stiles is a Spark, Stiles loves him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spark and magic are influenced by emotion. Particularly, love, anger, hatred, and sadness. And due to the frankly overwhelming feeling of love (although Stiles loves to deny it) that Derek causes Stiles to feel...his magic sort of goes nuts around him.</p><p>How, you ask?</p><p>Well, some memorable highlights would be the time Derek gave Stiles a pat on the shoulder after he came up with a particularly good plan to combat that week's supernatural baddie, and then all the lights in the loft blew out at once.</p><p>Once, Derek brought Stiles a coffee from his favorite coffee shop, made perfectly, and when he handed it to Stiles, the whole pack, and all the furniture in Derek's loft, floated up from the ground and stayed there for a solid half hour. (Scott did flips until he got nauseous, and Erica made Boyd lift her as if they were doing an Olympic ice skating routine).</p><p> </p><p>**edit** after a quick readthrough I noticed that a whole chunk of text was missing (Imust've hit the cut button instead of copy button when I was trying to put that particular section in the summary box), but it's fixed, so yay:) (I really need to get a beta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite my Spark

Contrary to popular belief, Stiles isn't a plain ol' human in a pack of supernaturals.

He's special.

He's a spark.

And since this information, and power, is fairly new, Stiles is not particularly...adjusted to the Spark lifestyle and power yet... _to put it_   _nicely._

Stiles likes to describe it feeling as though he was a type of lamp, left in the back of the closet, not plugged in, and suddenly one day someone dug him out of the clutter, plugged him in, and *boom* power.

In reality though, what happened was the pack got into a pretty ugly fight with some kelpies, Scott got injured, and Stiles completely lost his shit. Erica says he went absolutely ballistic. _  
_

One second an almost unconscious Scott was being surrounded by kelpies that were about to finish him off, and the next Stiles literally expelled actual fucking fire from his hands, and the kelpies became deep-fried. 

Deaton explained it cryptically, as usual. Saying something about the practically blood bond of Scott and Stiles caused Stiles's inner magic to come out and blah blah blah...but ANYWAYS! 

Stiles has magic now!

Which was super cool in theory, until he realized he was pretty amateur at controlling it.

But after months of hard work and apprenticeship under Deaton, Stiles is finally pretty decent at controlling it.

Except for one problem

 

One surly, stubbly, gorgeous, werewolf-shaped problem.

 

Derek.

The Spark and magic are influenced by emotion. Particularly, love, anger, hatred, and sadness.

And due to the frankly overwhelming feeling of love (although Stiles loves to deny it) that Derek causes Stiles to feel...his magic sort of goes nuts around him.

How, you ask?

Well, some memorable highlights would be the time Derek gave Stiles a pat on the shoulder after he came up with a particularly good plan to combat that week's supernatural baddie, and then all the lights in the loft blew out at once.

 Then, there was the time that Derek smiled, full-blown sunshine, smiled, at one of Stiles's stupid jokes, and suddenly the whole pack's hair was bright blue.

Once, Derek brought Stiles a coffee from his favorite coffee shop, made perfectly, and when he handed it to Stiles, the whole pack, and all the furniture in Derek's loft, floated up from the ground and stayed there for a solid half hour. (Scott did flips until he got nauseous, and Erica made Boyd lift her as if they were doing an Olympic ice skating routine).

And, presently to tonight, at the annual pack movie night, where Derek put his arm around Stiles's shoulders on the couch in the middle of the movie, and the TV blew up, and the leftovers as well, as much to the pack's chagrin.

After the pack helped clean the exploded pepperoni pizza and potato chips off all surfaces of the loft, and Stiles sheepishly went home, Derek laid down in bed, arms and legs splayed out, staring at the moonlight-illuminated ceiling of the loft. And thinking.

 

Thinking.

 

Thinking some more.

About how Stiles's magic never reacts badly to anyone else...just him.

Scott's pats on the shoulders, Erica's hugs, Isaac's smiles....they never cause things like his do.

Why him?

It's been bothering the Werewolf for weeks, and he is sick of it, and frankly really hurt about it (but he'd sooner rather pull out all his own claws than admit to that).

So, pushing the covers off of his body, and climbing out of bed, Derek decides he's going to get to the bottom of this.

 

Walking over to the bookshelf in his room, he looks for one of his family's old texts, that he rescued from the vault under the high school, after Stiles's discovery of his new found abilities.

Titled "The Spark's Guide to Control", Derek tries to find the chapter of the book about things that can influence a Spark's magic, and finally, he finds it.

" _A Spark's magic is greatly influenced by emotion. The four biggest emotions, Love, Happiness, Hatred, and Sadness, when felt in large doses, can cause a Spark's magic to go haywire, especially if they just discovered their magic, and lack good control."_

 

Derek stands there, boxer-clad, book in hand, and goes over all his and Stiles's past interactions that have ended in a magical mess (read: all of them). He doesn't remember Stiles being angry or sad when around him. He certainly doesn't remember him being lovestruck either (as much as Derek wishes he was)....so that leaves the last of the big four: hatred.

Hatred.

Stiles hates him.

Stiles's hates him so much he can't control his magic.

Derek's wolf gives a pitiful whine, and the sound that comes out of him isn't any better.

Putting the book down, Derek crawls back into bed, and resolves himself, and promises himself that he'll avoid doing everything he's been doing lately, and will limit his interactions with the human to the smallest amount.

After all, if Stiles hates him so much, he certainly won't mind.

 

 

"Deaton, you gotta help me out man, I keep blowing shit up, or messing shit up. There was pepperoni everywhere Deaton!  _Everywhere_!" Stiles says, pleading to the Vet and Emissary to help him control his feelings around Derek.

"Now Stiles, I told you this the last time, the only way for your Spark to find some form of relief is if you confess your feelings. Keeping them bottled up only increases the Spark's power."

"And  _I told you last time Deaton_ , that I can't do that! Derek will literally maul me if I told him I lov-li-...had feelings for! him...I can't deal with that rejection...Don't you have a little pity for me?" Stiles whined, putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Mr. Stilinski, I've told you before as well, that Derek Hale certainly won't "maul" you. That boy will never purposely harm a human, especially one that has done no wrong towards him. As for the rejection part...that's something you'll eventually have to face in life Stiles, you must get used to it. Now go home, or even better, go to Derek's loft and fix this."

"Fine!" Stiles grumbled, leaving the office.

"Oh and Stiles!" Deaton called

Stiles stopped, one foot out of the door of the clinic hope blooming in his chest that maybe Deaton had decided to help him after all, "yeah?"

"I'm around puppies all day, that face hasn't worked on me since I was in college!" Deaton said laughing, laughter growing louder once he caught a glimpse of Stiles's expression.

"Stupid cryptic vets, "helpful emissary" my ass" Stiles grumbled, climbing in the Jeep.

Thoughts and head spinning, Stiles drove away from the Vet's heading to and bracing himself for the night's pack meeting.

 

Turns out, Stiles didn't even need Deaton's shitty advice, because it seemed as though he had the plague, with the way Derek had been avoiding him all night.

It's been a while since the Sourwolf was so sour, and Stiles is worried.

Derek wouldn't even meet his eyes the entire meeting.

Derek accidentally brushed up against Stiles while they were both leaving the kitchen and by his expression you'd have thought he committed sacrilege.

The wolf even left his usual seat on the couch next to Stiles (seriously, the cushion was used by him so much it even had Derek's ass print in it!) and instead sat on the floor in front of the loveseat...all the way on the other side of the living room space.

Stiles was worried, hurt, and confused, and decided that he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Even if he did accidentally blow another thing up in the process.

 

The night had been a success in Derek's eyes.

He successfully avoided any major interaction with Stiles.

And, it must be working, since he accidentally brushed against Stiles while leaving the kitchen (an action that last time caused Boyd's skin to turn a terrifying shade of orange, Erica wouldn't stop teasing him all night, only speaking to him in a New Jersey accent and only referring to him as Pauly D), and instead only got a hesitant "sorry" out of Stiles.

Derek was happy with the way things were going, even if being away from Stiles physically hurt a little, but it was worth it, it was good.

It was what Stiles needed.

Stiles hated him, and that was that.

Which was why Derek was so confused when Stiles approached him after the pack meeting, smelling of confusion, hurt, and slight anger.

 

"Okay, wolf-man, you gonna tell me what crawled up your ass tonight?" 

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, putting space between him and Stiles, not noticing the hurt that flashed across Stiles's face at the action.

"I'm talking about how you've literally been avoiding me all night! You wouldn't even make eye contact with me when we were going over plans!"

"Bu-...but...I thought that's what you wanted?" Derek said quietly.

"What?! Why would I want you to avoid me Derek?!" Stiles practically yelled.

"Because! Because you fucking hate me and that hatred causes your spark to go crazy and fuck things up!" Derek shouted back, hurt he was feeling bleeding into his words at the end.

"What?! Derek you're a fucking idiot!" 

Derek visibly recoiled at Stiles's words, causing the human to move towards him, grabbing the wolf's arm when he tried to move back again.

"Why in the world do you think I hate you?" Stiles asked quietly.

"Because your spark kept fucking up, specifically whenever we interacted, so I looked up what causes it in the book about sparks, and it said it was effected by emotion, specifically anger, hate, sadness, and love...And whenever we interacted you never acted sad, or angry, or..yeah so that only left you hating me as an option."

"What about love Derek, god I just sounded like a rom-com, but anways, what about it Derek...why wasn't that an option to you?"

"Because you don't love me Stiles, okay, I know you don't, no matter how much I wish you did." Derek finished quietly.

"Derek...what do you mean you wish I did?"

"I think you know what I mean, Stiles" Derek said, ducking his head down, staring intently at the floor.

"Derek...for someone so smart and observant..you're also incredibly dumb."

"Wha.." Derek started to ask, but was interrupted by Stiles's lips on his.

The kiss was short, sweet, and probably the best thing Derek had ever felt in his life. 

The pair broke apart at the sound of a light bulb shattering.

"See?" Stiles said pointing at where the light bulb somewhere above them used to be. "Derek, I love you. I've loved you maybe since the day I met you. That's why my spark goes nuts around you, not hatred, never hatred."

Derek, overcome with feelings of relief, awe, and joy, couldn't stop the blinding grin from spreading across his face.

"Oh" the wolf said.

"Yeah 'oh'" Stiles said, answering the wolf's grin with one of his own.

"So...wanna see if we can add another spark inducing emotion to that book of yours? Maybe....arousal?" Stiles said, starting to lay gentle kisses along Derek's neck.

"Mmm....sounds like a good plan to me." Derek said, hoisting Stiles up, the human's legs wrapped around his waist, and slowly carried them towards the stairs to the bedroom.

 

 

The next day, when the pack stopped by demanding plans for breakfast, they were met with the sight of a naked Derek and Stiles, cuddling, covered partially by the bed sheets, with every wall of the loft turned bright pink, and every object and piece of furniture floating and spinning mid air around them.

 

Needless to say Derek added another emotion to the list in the book about sparks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Twitter: @obroseyposeys


End file.
